1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a contact node of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal refers to an electronic device that allows multiple functions including voice communication and message transmission, storage of various information, and a multimedia service such as a game and a video. Such a portable terminal includes various types of devices including an electronic notebook, a palm personal computer, a portable gaming device, a video/music file player, a cellular phone, a laptop computer.
Such a portable terminal includes contact nodes for connecting various external devices. For example, a card slot for the connection of a SIM card or a memory card, an interface connector for charging or connection to a computer, an earphone jack, and a battery contact node are provided to a portable terminal.
Meanwhile, although there is a need to extend battery capacity due to the reinforcement of a multimedia function, there are many difficulties in extending battery capacity as a portable terminal is miniaturized. Thus, an auxiliary battery is often used to charge the battery of a portable terminal if needed while a user is carrying the portable terminal. Alternatively, a battery of a portable terminal to which a solar cell panel is mounted is available to charge on demand.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional battery contact node 1a, and FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional auxiliary power supply contact node 1b. 
In the battery contact node 1a, contact pieces (hereinafter, ‘first contact pieces’) 3 protrude through one side surface, in particular, a front surface of a body 2 and fixing pieces 4 are formed on opposite side surfaces thereof respectively. In the auxiliary power supply contact node 1b, contact pieces 6 (hereinafter, ‘second contact pieces’) protrude through top end surfaces of bodies 5 respectively.
FIG. 3 illustrates the battery contact node 1a and the auxiliary power supply contact nodes 1b installed in a main board 13 of a portable terminal 10 (see FIG. 4). An earphone jack 15 and a camera module 17 may be disposed in the main board 13 in addition to the contact node 1a and 1b. 
When the battery contact node 1a is installed in the main board 13, the first contact pieces 3 protrude through one side surface of the body 2 in a direction parallel to one surface of the main board 13. FIG. 4 illustrates a rear surface of a portable terminal 10 on which the main board 13 is mounted. A battery mounting recess 21 and a photographing opening 19 are disposed on the rear surface of the portable terminal 10. Meanwhile, as illustrated in FIG. 4, when the main board 13 is mounted to the portable terminal 10, the first contact pieces 3 protrude into the battery mounting recess 21.
When the auxiliary power supply contact node 1b is installed in the main board 13, the second contact pieces 6 protrude through a top end surface of the body 5 in a direction perpendicular to one surface of the main board 13. As illustrated in FIG. 4, when the main board 13 is mounted to the portable terminal 10, the second contact pieces 6 are exposed to the outside of the portable terminal 10. Preferably, the second contact pieces 6 protrude to the outside of the portable terminal 10 to provide a means for connecting an auxiliary power supply unit, such as a solar cell panel, configured to supply power to the portable terminal 10.
However, since the conventional contact nodes installed in the main board need to be connected to a battery pack, an auxiliary power supply cannot be provided without using preinstalled interface terminals. Thus, an auxiliary power supply contact node needs to be installed in a portable terminal to which a solar cell panel is mounted, in addition to a battery contact node. This requires the addition of a portable terminal assembling process, increasing material costs and thus increasing a product price. Also, there is a limit in miniaturizing a portable terminal due to a need to secure a space for installing an auxiliary power supply contact node.